


Hiatus in Hobbiton

by lacygrey



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacygrey/pseuds/lacygrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes sends his brother to middle earth for his own protection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus in Hobbiton

What could Mycroft have been thinking to send him here, there is nothing but farms, orchards and boring bucolic landscapes? It’s like being thrown back two hundred years. There is no mobile signal. The lack of electricity he can accommodate. But even with a solar charger, without the network, he is completely out touch with the world. And all this time Moriaty’s web is reforming, while he is forced to wait among these fussy little people who expect him to eat seven means a day. Come to think of it, perhaps that’s Mycroft all over.  
  
Sherlock is recovering from a gunshot wound, a stray bullet in an inter-gang shootout, one of the struggles for supremacy now the spider has gone. The people in the village here call him ‘wizard’ or 'another of Mr Baggins _foreign guests_ '. Clearly they are unused to strangers here, his host excepted. He maintains a cool exterior and lets people’s preconceptions carry him though. He could always whip out the mobile phone if he needed to back up the ‘wizard’ thing.  
  
He deduced Bilbo within a few days, but says nothing. Not an easy one but, after all, he is a hobbit.  
  
Bilbo Baggins is doing a poor job of hiding something. Or rather he is hiding the something very well, but not the fact that he has something to hide. It was a brief glint in Bilbo’s palm in the sunlight that gave it away. And the fact that this little man wore no rings himself. Why then did he keep one in his pocket? It’s could not be Bilbo’s ring then, but a ring for someone else. A wedding ring. But as Bilbo is alone and apparently courting no one. The conclusion emerges clearly: this ring was for a wedding that never happened.  
  
Once upon a time, Sherlock would have said his deduction out load to prove his methods and to revel in his success. But these days he better understands the impact of his words. John Watson has humanised him. And Bilbo Baggins reminds him of John Watson. Not just in his gentle domesticity and obsession with tea, but by the echos of another life he’s led, a wilder adventurous side. Bilbo has also seen war. Sherlock can tell how his host is profoundly alone. The wished-for wedding and coveted ring are not things Sherlock will mention just because he lacks some entertainment in this dull place.

 


End file.
